What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002)
What's New, Scooby-Doo? is the ninth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. The series was developed and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired between September 14, 2002 and June 29, 2006. Voice Cast *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones & Scooby-Doo 'Starring the Voices of' *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Ben Diskin as Benji (ep42), Travis (ep42), Zombie Kid#1 (ep42) *Beng Spies as Murph (ep5), Randy Dinwiddie (ep5) *Benito Martinez as Horatio Hidalgo (ep18) *Bill Mumy as Harry Noze (ep11) *Billy West as Jimmy Proudwolf (ep27) *Brett Hull as Brett Hull (ep35) *Brian Tochi as J.J. Hakimoto *Brian Unger as Avalanche Anderson (ep1) *Bumper Robinson as Cap N' Robbie (ep8), Native Bearer (ep8) *Carlos Alazraqui as Jaime Herrera (ep17), Luis Santiago (ep14), Motor Cross Guy#1 (ep17), Roberto Torres (ep17), Umpire (ep14) *Chris Klug as Chris Klug (ep1) *Chuck Comeau as Chuck Comeau (ep23) *Clyde Kusatso as Desk Clerk (ep15), Dr. Akira Onodera (ep15), Fisherman (ep15) *Dan Castellaneta as Officer McBride (ep31), Police Officer (ep31) *Daran Norris as Camel Sam (ep16), Cowardly Lion (ep20), Mr. Reed (ep20), Sheriff (ep20), Shopkeeper (ep13), Tourist Dad (ep16), Ugo DiRinaldi (ep13) *Daryl Sabara as Steve (ep10), Tommy (ep10) *Dave Foley as Laslow Ostwald (ep18) *David Desrosiers as David Desrosiers (ep23) *David Faustino as Curt Crunch (ep32) *Dee Bradley Baker as Announcer (ep21), Asst. Director (ep12), Bull Brassman (ep12), Crusty McPete (ep29), Faceless Phantom (ep12), Gary Snipper (ep36), Lighthouse Keeper (ep29), M'Lady Moonbeam (ep21), Menacing Metallic Clown (ep36), Mike (ep31), Skull (ep21) *Dee Dee Rescher as Sylvie (ep21) *Denzel Whitaker as Jake (ep37), Kid (ep37) *Diedrich Bader as Uncle Evan (ep20) *Eddie Deezen as Gibby Norton *Eddie Santiago as Chip Hernandez, Jr. (ep12) *Eva Almos as Captain Corvina Cloyd (ep26) *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Ernie (ep37), Jimmy (ep39) *Fred Tatasciore as Clyde (ep37), Skeleton (ep39), Toxic Terror (ep37) *Gedde Watanabe as Vincent Wong (ep12) *Greg Ellis as Bob (ep35), Detective Kang (ep38), Nicolai (ep35), Russian P.A. Announcer (ep35) *Grey DeLisle as Bling Bling (ep21), Cell Phone Voice (ep22), Dr. Bikini (ep12), Galina Korzhakov (ep35), German Mom (ep22), Mademoiselle Chantal (ep16), Medusa (ep28), Shawna (ep41), Shelly (ep14), Spice (ep32), Verona Dempsey (ep29), Vikki Valentine (ep12), Waitress (ep13), Wormian#1 (ep17), Wormian#1 (ep19) *Gwendoline Yeo as Lt. Keiko Tanaka (ep15) *Harland Williams as George (ep31) *Hector Elizondo as Dr. Armando Gutierrez (ep2) *Irene Bedard as Cody Long (ep27) *JC Chasez as JC Chasez (ep31) *James Arnold Taylor as Burr Batson, Champ Truman (ep39), Frankie Martin (ep41), Guy L'Avorton (ep33), Laslow Ostwald (ep42), Motor Cross Guy#2 (ep17), Owen Decassle (ep19), Prince Qasl Al-Famir (ep16), Shawn (ep41), Sonny Les Matines (ep33), Steve Fortecsu (ep19), Tad (ep42), Tourist Son (ep16) *James Belushi as Asa Buckwald (ep10) *James Horan as Bandit (ep30), Dr. Fleg (ep30) *James Sie as Louie Hong Fa (ep38) *Jane Wiedlin as Backup Singer#1 (ep6), Dusk (ep19) *Jason Harris as Announcer (ep6), Flapjack (ep6) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Burglar#1 (ep24), Crunchy Granville (ep9), Earnest Bailey (ep24), Feta Cheese Vendor (ep28), Fritz (ep9), General Niedermeyer (ep40), Guard (ep21), MP Guard#1 (ep40), Major Portsmouth (ep28), Mr. B, Mr. Keenan (ep9), Roderick Kingston (ep12), Sam (ep35), Scar (ep21), Shop Owner (ep28), Swedish Fan (ep35), Tailor (ep35), Worker#1 (ep24), Writer (ep12) *Jeff Stinco as Jeff Stinco (ep23) *Jennifer Hale as Allison (ep18), Dr. Joan Goodfew (ep8), Gooey-Oh Creature (ep42), Honey Hunsecker (ep8), House Computer (ep18), Knox (ep21), Leora Lasswell (ep30), Linda (ep42), Maize (ep21), Meadow (ep21), Sue Krose (ep40), Thorn (ep19), Zombie Kid#3 (ep42) *Jenny McCarthy as Marcy (ep20) *Jess Harnell as Constable (ep25), Lute (ep25), Shane Flinty (ep25) *Jesse Borrego as Luis Cepeda (ep2) *Jill Talley as Frida Flora (ep34) *Jim Cummings as Broderick Bosepheus (ep32), Crawdad Mike (ep4), Cyrus T. Buford (ep4) *Joey Lauren Adams as Rachel (ep31) *John DiMaggio as Dragon (ep25), Judge (ep25), Malachi Crunch (ep32), Mike Fury (ep39), Officious Dwarf (ep25), Policeman (ep4), Taylor Leland (ep4), Titanic Twist (ep32) *John Gabriel as Dr. Armand Zola (ep26), P.A. Announcer (ep36), Worker (ep26) *John O'Hurley as Beavis Bottomczek (ep11), Mayor Snipper (ep36) *John Stephenson as Bob Taylor (ep14), Zelig (ep26) *Jonathan Osser as Billy Blather (ep18) *Josh Peck as Damian (ep42), Kid (ep42), Zombie Kid#2 (ep42) *Julia Sweeney as Aunt Meg (ep20) *Kath Soucie as Susan Dinwiddie (ep5) *Kathy Griffin as Autumn Summerfield (ep14) *Kathy Kinney as Sheriff Ellen Perkins (ep10) *Kathy Nagler as Sergeant Linda Rauch (ep26) *Kerrigan Mahan as Del Stone (ep6) *Kevin McDonald as Julian Libris (ep22), Walter Claphammer (ep11) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Announcer (ep22), Bruce Wilkinson (ep1), Henry Hunsecker (ep8), Lloyd Mbuku (ep8), Red Guy (ep22), Safari Member (ep8), Sharky Tazo (ep9), Stink Eye (ep9) *Khary Payton as Mitch (ep42) *Kimberly Brooks as Backup Singer#2 (ep6), Elliot Binder, Janet Lawrence (ep3), Luna (ep19), Phylidia Flanders (ep6) *Laraine Newman as Wor-El (ep17) *Larc Spies as Andy Dinwiddie (ep5) *Larry Drake as Burglar#2 (ep24), Moss T. Meister (ep24) *Lauren Tom as Heather Lane (ep2), Mandy Dinwiddie (ep5), Nancy Chang *Lindsay Pagano as Lindsay Pagano (ep6) *M. Emmet Walsh as Jeb (ep10) *Mako as The Ancient One (ep15) *Mark Hamill as Captain Guzman (ep13), Emperor Caesar Saladicus (ep13), Tommy's Father (ep10) *Matt Levin as Matt (ep7), Ticket Taker (ep7) *Maurice LaMarche as Haze Ferlinguini (ep22), Security Guard (ep22) *Michael Horse as Leon Strongfeather (ep27) *Michael J. Gough as D.I. Payne (ep40), MP Guard (ep40) *Mike Piazza as Mike Piazza (ep14) *Mikey Kelley as Monroe Hopper (ep26) *Mimi Rogers as Helga (ep9), Maura Ravenmane (ep9) *Mindy Cohn as Tourist Daughter (ep16) *Miranda Cosgrove as Miranda (ep36), Stacy (ep36) *Moira Quirk as Mei Ling (ep38), Susie Smythe (ep28) *Nick Jameson as Lysander Demas (ep28), Scary Looking Man (ep28) *Nikka Futterman as Rutie Banez (ep22) *Pamela S. Adlon as Bobby Blather (ep18), Chris (ep7), Eddie (ep7), Janey (ep18) *Pat Fraley as Uncle Karl (ep29) *Paul Stanley as Paul Stanley (ep20) *Peter Scolari as Professor Higginson (ep10) *Phil La Marr as Cabbie (ep33), Col. Henry Thornwald/Shaman (ep27), Toddy Stickfigger (ep33) *Pierre Bouvier as Pierre Bouvier (ep23) *Rachael MacFarlane as Connie Crunch (ep32), Sheila (ep31), Sugar (ep32) *Rhea Perlman as Agnes (ep20) *Rino Romano as Captain Treesdale (ep3), Keith Dale (ep3) *Rip Taylor as Mr. Wacky Pants (ep6) *Rob Paulsen as Avery Orenthal (ep27), MP Guard (ep40), P.A. Announcer (ep40), Pan Lute (ep25), Puny Guy (ep25), Ripley (ep25), Travis Knox (ep40) *Rodger Bumpass as Announcer (ep39), Steve (ep39) *Roger Rose as Narrator (ep5), P.A. Announcer (ep32), Policeman (ep5), Sparrow Man (ep32) *Ron Perlman as Joe (ep35), Inspector Malpumpkin (ep35) *Ryan Sheckler as Ryan Sheckler (ep22) *Sebastian Lefebvre as Sebastian Lefebvre (ep23) *Simon Petrie as Demon Farmer (ep34), Jonas Sulk (ep34) *Stacie Chan as Alex (ep37) *Stacy Keach as Harold Ling (ep38), Mayor Green (ep20) *Steve Blum as Guide (ep16), J.T. Page (ep14), Melbourne O'Reilly, Rama Yam (ep41), Rufus Raucous (ep6), Steve Powell (ep14) *Steve Harwell as Steve Harwell (ep41) *Susanne Blakeslee as Penelope Bailey (ep24) *Tara Lipinski as Grey (ep37) *Tara Strong as Alexandra Viggi (ep13), Joe (ep7), Terry (ep7), Trudy Lowe (ep24) *Tasia Valenza as Brooke Bjork (ep33), Lupe Chesares (ep17), Wormian#2 (ep17) *Taylor Lautner as Dennis (ep37), Ned (ep36) *Teri Garr as Sandy Gordon (ep11) *Tom Kenny as Clown (ep36), Cougar Forest (ep36), Curtis (ep20), Fair Haired Boy (ep20), Gene Simmons (ep20), Harry Harrison (ep7), Haunted House (ep36), Jack Hunter (ep23), NATLAS (ep1), Sam (ep7) *Vanessa Marshall as Danica LeBlake (ep33) *Victoria Bruno as Cindy (ep39) *Vincent Corraza as Zeke Zillion (ep23) *William Schallert as Farmer P. (ep34), Professor Pomfrit (ep15) 'Additional Voices' *Frank Welker - Doctor (ep1), Ewan McGee (ep25), Hank Banning (ep20), Reggie the Chimp (ep3), Rip Bannon (ep12), Robot Cowboy (ep30), Sheriff John Lawman (ep30) *Grey DeLisle - Celia Clyde (ep3), Eve De La Fey (ep23), Gretchen Mueller (ep1), Lorelei Leland (ep4), Osomons (ep42) *Jim Cummings - Caleb Leland (ep4) *John DiMaggio - Crawdad Mike's Bus Driver (ep4), Jed Leland (ep4) *Tom Kenny - Theodore Shushman (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2002 Cartoons